Marry me?
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Post war. Nico talks to Percy at the funeral of all the fallen Demigods. Slash, Nico x Percy


Marry me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus.

Pairing: Percy x Nico

Warning: Slash (Which apparently needs to be a warning)

Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, Finals, Mid-terms, and I used all my free time reading the House of Hades. Nico loves Percy and it is amazing. Anyway, Takara Phoenix is doing a contest and I am not one to back away from one of those.

XXX

Nico di Angelo frowned and ran a hand through his long dark locks. His dark, mysterious eye flirted up towards the innocent campfire burning in the middle of hundreds of campers.

They had just won the war against Gaea. If it could be called that.

It didn't feel like they won. Far from it. The casualties were really high. Nobody escaped untouched.

Everybody felt it in their hearts. The weight of the guilt and the grief weighing down on their young souls. Nico's sister, Hazel, was close to tears. It pained his heart to see her look so upset.

Annabeth and Piper were trying to comfort her but they were the two hurting the most. Percy and Jason had died at Gaea's cruel hands. Nobody could have saved them but that didn't make their deaths any less painful.

Leo's death had been the hardest. The mechanic had sacrificed himself to save everyone. He killed Gaea by himself by crashing the boat he built into her and with the help of Percy and Jason; they raced in to defeat her. Jason died first.

Nico remembered feeling the life drain out of the first person besides Percy he trusted. Jason had become his first friend. He did everything he was supposed to. And he died like the pawn he was. Sacrificing his life like the stupid hero he was.

"Jason!" That name filled the air. Piper's eyes lost their fighting spirit and Nico felt his heart fall into his stomach.

And Percy and Leo charged angrily at Gaea, swords raised. Nico and the others tried to help but there were too many monsters.

"Percy! Watch out!" Leo's voice rang through the air. Nico watched as the man he loved fall to the ground.

He didn't get back up.

"No!" Nico screamed slashing at the monsters furiously and somehow making his way towards the son of Poseidon.

Nico could feel his life slipping away. Jason's life force was gone already and Percy had close to zero chance of surviving.

Leo had somehow managed to land the final blow with the help of some Goddess.

And then some minor monster stabbed him. Leo took the last bit of his energy and stabbed the monster before falling. Nico caught him and frowned. The remaining of the quest ran towards them and screamed Leo's name.

Leo had just smiled and told a cheesy joke about dying before the light faded from his eyes.

Nico had later visited the underworld and made sure all of the demigods that died got to the place they belonged quickly.

143.

That was the number of deaths.

143 demigods. 73 Romans, 70 Greeks.

Nico had pleaded with his father and Thanatos into letting the deceased demigod souls visit camp and watch the funeral. He wanted them to say their last goodbyes in their friend's dreams so they can truly rest in peace.

So 143 ghosts sat around the campfire watching their friends grieve over them. And they were crying too.

Nobody could see them. Not even Hazel. The ghosts were all hidden from their living friends.

Nico could see Clarisse's ghost watch as her sword covered shroud was put into the fire. The Ares and Mars cabin wasn't angry for once. Just sad to see such a great leader goes up in flames.

Percy's ghost floated towards Nico and offered the boy a smile. He was transparent and looked just as sad as any other ghost but tried to brighten up the other boy's mood.

Nico frowned as he watched Percy's shroud enter the flame. The air was heavy and the ocean seemed sad. Everything seemed sad.

The sky cried everywhere. The water refused to move. The ground was silent.

Everyone was mourning the deaths of the great heroes. Their unfair deaths.

"Nico? I'm scared to die." Percy confessed as he watched the ashes of the dead raise into the night sky.

Nico just chuckled, "You're already dead, Perce."

Percy didn't say anything for a while. "I talked to Jason earlier. Is-is it true?"

Nico bit his lip and met Percy's eye. "Is what true?"

"Do you love me?" he whispered quietly. Nico felt his heart sink. So he knew.

Nico nodded. "Yes, but I knew you and Annabeth-."

Percy took Nico's hand into his. "I'm dead. She's alive and I hope she will find someone to live the rest of her life with. I don't want her to cry over me the rest of her life. Besides, I always liked you too."

Nico's eyes widened, "You did?"

Percy nodded. "If I hadn't been with Annabeth maybe we could've been together." He said. "But now there is no Annabeth."

Nico smiled and squeezed Percy's ghost hand.

They watched as a young Roman child enters the flame. The girl couldn't have been over nine. She was caught in a war she should have never been a part of.

"The ceremony should be over soon. Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone in the afterlife." Percy requested.

Nico smiled, "Sure. On one condition."

"Sure, what?"

"Marry me?"

"Marry you? Nico, we aren't even dating."

"So, what's your point?"

"Fine."

"Fine?" Nico asked confused.

"Fine, I'll marry you." Percy said.

Nico chuckled.

Percy frowned as he watched the last shroud enter the flame. This one had a skull on it and was pitch black.

Nico watched his body burn.

His death hadn't been pretty. He successfully stopped the war between the Romans and the Greeks against the titans.

It was a shame nobody notice him fall off of a giant and land on his head. And when the Greeks and Romans saw his body on the ground all mangled, they realized they have a common enemy and started working together to defeat the army.

The ghosts and demigods watched as the fire died out. One by one the ghosts flickered out whether it was to go to the underworld or a demigods dream.

"Did you want to say goodbye to Annabeth?" Nico asked.

"No. She will only become more upset if she saw me." Percy frowned.

Nico squeezed Percy's hand and the two of them faded into the night.

XXX

So, what did you think? Was it any good? Was it terrible? Did it make any sense?


End file.
